


gaze from afar

by orphan_account



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was the song and dance that caught his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	gaze from afar

It was the song and dance that caught his eye: the outlandish steps; the distant humming from the other; and the heartwarming grins that came along with his brisk walks to the coffee pot. All those qualities and more captured his attention, so he kept his eye on him. 

He could see the pitiful looks, the insidious explanations, and blatant revulsion the others gave, but he was oblivious. So, he carved out a story, one to liberate him. A tale that could lead him to freedom. 

“This is the story of a man named Stanley. Stanley worked at a company…”


End file.
